


Watch Your Garden Grow (Or Proper Gardeners Wear Gloves)

by kashmir



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Impregnation, fecund
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-29
Updated: 2006-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-08 17:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets a girl in the family way - and can't keep his hands off of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch Your Garden Grow (Or Proper Gardeners Wear Gloves)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [](http://onelittlesleep.livejournal.com/profile)[**onelittlesleep**](http://onelittlesleep.livejournal.com/) and my own kink for this sort of fic. Beta-ed by the loverly [](http://arabella-hope.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://arabella-hope.livejournal.com/)**arabella_hope**.

They've known each other a few weeks now and have been fucking the entire time and one night, they run out of condoms. She says it's no big deal, she can blow him or whatever but he uses his amazing powers of persuasion - meaning he ate her out until she agreed - to let him fuck her and just pull out when he came. She was a bit wary but again, he was entirely too persuasive for her own damn good.

The moment he slips inside of her, bare skin to bare skin, she moans, never having felt anything like it. He smiles at her stunned expression and starts to move, the slow drag of flesh on flesh making her wrap her legs tight around his mid-section.

He's thrusting slow and even, torturing her. She squirms and he hisses a little, his glittering eyes pop open. She meets his fucked out gaze with her own, clutching at his arm with a damp hand, hair sticking to her neck and forehead with sweat.

"Dean," she moans, breaking his name into two syllables, a demand or request, she's not sure.

He bends down to suck at her pulse point. "Hmm?" he murmurs, still sucking.

"Are you... oh god... Are you gonna be able to pull out?" she manages, still not sure about this whole 'no-condom' business.

He lifts himself up a little on his arms, pushing her hair back with one hand. "Shh, baby, shh. It'll be okay. Don't worry, alright?" he soothed against her kiss swollen lips.

She squirms again and sighs, the sigh turning into a keen of his name as his hips pick up the pace, hitting that spot deep inside of her, setting off pleasure like tiny fireworks in her blood. She twists on the sheets and forgets all about making sure he pulled out, that she barely knew him, forgets her own damn _name_ when she comes, crying out and shuddering, pulsing around him.

He pants into the fragrant skin of her neck and thrusts harder and deeper and then his rhythm goes to hell and he whimpers, fucking whimpers as she feels aftershocks rock through her at the sound. He comes, a rush of wet, hot heat deep in her center and she knows, knows in that instant she is well and royally screwed.

...

Six weeks later, when she gets confirmation she's pregnant in the form of six positive home pregnancy tests, his honest to god reaction is a fist pump and an attempt to fuck her. She raises an eyebrow at him and then, to her horror, proceeds to burst into tears. She sobs all over him, demanding to know what the hell they're going to do, they're not married, he's a freaking _DEMON HUNTER_ and now a baby?

He runs a hand over her hair and cups her face, promising no matter what, he'll do right by her and the baby, that they'll never want for anything.

And she believes him.

....

She's miserable up until her fourth month. Dean constantly wants in her pants but she manages to stave him off with hand jobs and the occasional blow job. She just has no interest in sex, so Dean finds other ways to pass the time. She's caught him reading 'What To Expect When You're Expecting' more than once. He never misses an appointment and takes to carrying every ultrasound picture in his wallet.

As soon as her second trimester hits, her sex drive comes back full force and Dean? Dean couldn't be happier. He spends hours touching and licking and stroking and fucking her changing body. She can't get enough of him either. One of the first times they have sex during her fourth month, he makes her come just by sucking and licking her nipples and she doesn't hear the end of _that_ for weeks.

Her fourth and fifth months pass in a haze of doctor's appointments and mind-blowing sex, everywhere and anywhere.

....

She can't see her feet anymore. It's ridiculous. She's enormous and huge and disgusting at six months and Dean? All he wants to do is fuck her. She doesn't even wanna ask her mom if ALL guys were like this or if Dean was just a freak, but stroking her rounded belly and distended breasts _did_ things to him. And well, him doing things to her did things for her so. Yeah. Sometimes she wasn't sure what she was complaining about.

Especially when she currently had Dean painting her toenails a hot pink shade. She figures she should be scared he knows how to do this - and so well - but like a lot of things, she just shrugs it off.

She also isn't gonna complain when, while the polish dries, Dean flings her legs over his shoulders and goes down on her like he'd been without a woman for months and not a matter of hours. But really, when he slides two thick fingers inside of her and sucks her clit into her mouth, she thinks distantly she'd been really, really lucky that Dean Winchester had been the one to knock her up. Because damn. The boy had talent.

....

She's nine months pregnant and overdue by oh, she figures at least three years. Or that's how she feels. She's miserable and bitchy and ungainly and she takes it out on Dean.

Dean, who is still over the moon for her huge belly and is as patient as a saint with her fluctuating hormones. Two weeks after her due date, as she wakes up from her afternoon nap, he crawls in bed with her. His fingers rub away the tension in her lower back and she moans in appreciation. He leans over and nuzzles her neck, nudging her with his erection.

"You know," he says, hands trailing from her back to her belly, pushing up her tee shirt. "I read that having sex can sometimes help induce labor." She rolls her eyes and huffs out a laugh but pushes his hand down under the edge of her panties, willing to do anything to get this baby out of her _now_. He chuckles and slips his callused, rough fingers down further, sucking on her ear and neck. He traces circles and rubs at her clit until she's clutching at his thigh and begging him to fuck her.

He ignores her, gets her off with just his hand before he strips them both down and lays down on his back beside her. He pulls and nudges until she's kneeling above his face and then proceeds to eat her out until she's shaking through a second mind-blowing orgasm. She clutches at the headboard while he cups her ass with one hand, tongue wiggling against her clit, while his other hand is tugging at her nipples.

She collapses next to him and he gently rolls her onto her side and slips inside from behind. She gives a tiny moan at that, not sure she can come again but he's hitting her g-spot just right at that angle and then his damn fingers are back at her clit and he's everywhere, all around her, inside her and she comes again, pulsing and shivering around his cock. He bites back a shout and then buries his face in her hair, before slamming his hips into her ass one last time, coming inside of her.

They lay there panting, skin glistening with sweat and she suddenly feels a twinge in her belly. She tries to ignore it and cuddles up next to him, her belly resting against his tan flank. But the twinge won't go away and before she knows it, her water has broken and she's on her way to the hospital with Dean smiling at her, holding her hand as he drives way too fast to get them there, Impala screeching around corners.

....

Emily Mary Winchester is born ten hours later and has ten perfect fingers and ten prefect toes and Dean declares her the most beautiful girl on the planet next to her mother. He's holding the baby, standing by her bed and she knows, as he smiles at her, their daughter's tiny hand clutching at his index finger, that she is well and royally screwed.


End file.
